The Prissy Pony's Padding/Chapter Three
Octavia retreated to the living room, leaving Vinyl to clean the remains of dinner away. The unicorn smiled, knowing her friend was going to be fretting out her need to pee and thinking about how to stop it. Of course, she was just going to overthink it and wet herself anyway. Thinking about peeing was not a smart way to hold in the need to pee. Vinyl started to hum something without giving it much thought, certain she was going to win. Technically Octy was going to lose, but in the end she would see it as a win as well. That was something Vinyl was certain of. Finishing with the clean up quickly Vinyl peeked in on Octavia. The earth pony was sitting on the blanket, her hooves crossed and a frown on her face as she concentrated. Vinyl chuckled and came out, trotting over to her friend. “Havin’ fun Octy?” She asked with a wicked smirk. The classical musician shot her a dagger-like glare in response. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’. Which means I need to improve your mood!” “No, Vinyl, that really isn’t- mmphf!” Octavia let out a muffled squeak when her pacifier was shoved back into her mouth mid-sentence. She huffed. That had been what, the third time so far? It was getting beyond a joke, although Vinyl Scratch clearly disagreed. “See, a ‘no’! Am I right, or am I right?” The DJ giggled to herself at Octavia’s expression. “The answer is that I am, by the way.” Octavia’s response was muffled but Vinyl was fairly certain she got the gist of it from the tone. The sour look was driving Vinyl to laughter again as her friend struggled to get the pacifier out, only to constantly encounter resistance from the unicorn’s neon-blue magic. Too busy laughing Vinyl didn’t notice Octavia suddenly change focus. The earth pony jumped at Vinyl, bowling her over. Before she could do anything a pair of grey hooves began to run down the sides of her belly, where she was most ticklish. Now Octavia was the one smiling, even if Vinyl was still laughing. It was unwilling laughter so Octavia decided it was in her favor. “Mmph mmhmm phmm.” She said authoritatively. It lost something thanks to the pacifier. “Ahahaha-st-aha-sto-ha-oop!” Vinyl laughed as she tried to get out, hooves flailing. She was too distracted by the tickling to be able to focus her magic on lifting Octavia off so she was left trying to push her off. “Mm hmfph?” Octavia ‘asked’. Translation: ‘you give?’ Vinyl continued to struggle. “Ne-hehe-var-ahahaha!” With a muffled smirk Octavia resumed her tickling. Tormenting Vinyl was turning out to be nearly as fun as playing foal could be. Despite her best efforts Octavia couldn’t manage to stop Vinyl from slowly turning over, although she could keep tickling her. It became harder and soon the DJ was pressing her belly against the floor, mane hiding her face and letting muffled giggles into the carpet. It made it a little less fun for Octavia to not see VInyl’s face as she was forced to laugh. Eventually she began to slow down the tickling, giving her friend some chance to compose herself. Not that Vinyl would, of course. It was about to be a little less fun, or a lot more fun depending on your point of view, since she couldn’t see the glow of Vinyl’s horn through her mane and the feather slowly floating through the air behind Octavia. Vinyl’s smirk was hidden. She was so glad that she kept those feathers. Sure, Octavia thought it was disgusting but if that pegasus chose to fly into one of their windows Vinyl wanted something out of it. There were few pillows like pegasus-down pillows. The small feather stroked Octavia’s thick diaper, brushing against her tail. The mare didn’t notice, at least not until it was between her and Vinyl. “Surprise.” Octavia blinked at the word her friend said for a second. What did she mean ‘surpri- The diapered mare nearly had a heartattack when the feather began to tickle her. The tables were turned and she began to retreat, her forced laughter muffled by the pacifier filling her mouth. The feather followed her, eventually bringing Octavia down when she tried to cross over the play-blanket. She clutched her hooves in, feeling the light pressure on her bladder grow. “Hm gffmph!” She cried through her pacifier, her offering of ‘I give’ lost. “That could have been a ‘give’, I guess.” Vinyl said lazily as her magic continued to tickle Octavia. “But...I’m not quite sure. If a certain prissy pony agreed to let me choose a onesie for her to wear I might agree that it was.” Nodding through her shaking and squirming Octavia didn’t have much choice. It was too her great relief that the feather floated away. Panting, Octavia thanked her years of self-control for the fact she hadn’t soaked her diaper. She only vaguely noticed Vinyl trotting off, whistling some cheerfully smug little tune. Eventually Octavia turned over, slowly pushing herself up. She took a deep breath through her pacifier, absently sucking on it without thinking. It was comforting and calming after the tickle torture from her so-called friend. Like her name had summoned her, that so-called friend came bounding down to her with a wide grin and something floating behind her. It took Octavia not long to realise what it was that came floating along and her cheeks went red. ‘Of course she found it, she must have seen it when she broke into my chest.’ She thought with a sigh as she looked over the onesie. It was purple to match her cutie mark, its rear heavily frilly directly over where her diaper would be covered from front to back. The frills on the bottom were the same white as the lace on the hems of the very short, very puffy ball like sleeves that would sit just as much if not more on her shoulders than on her forelegs and the double rows of lace that highlight the bib portion on the chest. Proudly emblazoned on the bib part of the onesie were the word’s “Mommy’s Little Musician”. Looking at her widely grinning friend Octavia died a little on the inside from embarrassment. Another little bit inside was squealing like a filly on her birthday. “Hooves up Octy.” Vinyl sang cheerfully. “Time to dress Mommy’s little musician in her cute little onesie. Come up, lift ‘em up.” Se prompted. With a sigh Octavia complied. In the face of Vinyl resistance was futile. The onesie came down over her as fast as Vinyl could levitate it. It was as snug as ever when the button was sealed shut with a snap of the poppers hidden in the rows of frills. Standing back to look at Octavia, Vinyl’s jaw fell open. “....wow.” She said quietly. “Octy...you...are...ADORABLE!” “Mmmph!” Octavia cried out as Vinyl glomped her, falling on her rear with the unicorn hugging her warmly. “Sooooo cute!” Vinyl normally only gushed over things that were loud and against sound pollutions laws. Yet here she was, hugging Octavia and squealing over her like she was the cutest thing Vinyl had ever laid eyes on. “Vmmph hmm!” Octavia whined, but she didn’t struggle too much. She pretended not to notice her own forehooves slowly reaching up to return the hug. They weren’t sure how long they lay on the checkered blanket among Octavia’s foal toys hugging, but it was at least ten minutes of them just curled up, hugging each other. They only stopped when a series of loud, sharp knocks at the door made both jump. “Damn it!” Vinyl hissed, getting up. “Who is it?” She called out, only grinning a little when Octavia made a sound her pacifier turned into a whimper of disappointment. “Somepony who wants to go home! Hurry up and answer the door!” A familiar, unwelcome voice snapped from outside. The two mares shared a look. Lyra and Octavia did not get along. They at best tolerated each other for the sake of being able to do shows at the Royal Canterlot Theatre For Music & Arts. Vinyl wasn’t even sure why. Lyra was perfectly nice so long as it had nothing to do with Octavia and when Lyra was around Octavia mood just fell right through the floor. “I’ll get it. Stay here, unless you want Auntie Lyra to see how cute you are.” Vinyl cooed with a giggle, getting a scathing glare in return. Octavia didn’t have much choice. The hall between her and any room but the kitchen was straight down from the door so she would only have until Vinyl opened the door to get somewhere else. So long as Lyra didn’t come in she would be fine... Although she was more annoyed at Vinyl calling her ‘Auntie Lyra’. As if that jumped little so and so could be anypony’s aunt. “Stay cute, cutie.” Vinyl added before stepping out of the living room, into the stretch of empty hall a pony and a half long between the door and living room. There was a grumpy unicorn on the other side of the door when Vinyl opened it. “Yo.” The DJ said, grinning to counteract the frown in front of her. “What brings y-” “Here.” Lyra said, immediately shoving a long, thing item at her. “Octavia forgot her bowstring and I had to bring it halfway across the city.” “Thanks.” Vinyl took it in her magic. Before Lyra could flee she added; “So why’d you get stuck with bringing this thing over? Couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?” Lyra rolled her eyes. “Apparently not and I was the only pony there who knew where Octavia lives. Unfortunately.” She huffed, looking unhappy. Looking over the top of her trademark glasses Vinyl shrugged. “Bad luck. Someday one of you is going to have to tell me why you both, who are pretty cool not to mention hot girls hate each other so much.” “It has nothing to do with you, Scratch.” Lyra growled back. “And let me remind you, I have Bon Bon so cut it with the....” she trailed off, sniffing. Vinyl waited a few seconds until losing what limited patience she had for mysteries. “Cut it with the....?” She repeated curiously. “With...with the flirting, is that foal powder I smell?” Lyra asked suddenly, craning to look past Vinyl. She had an odd expression of curiosity mixed with....something Vinyl wasn’t quite sure of. Fortunately for herself and for Octavia, Vinyl was good at lying. She didn’t try to subtly block Lyra’s view because she knew there was nothing to see. The smell of foal powder was lingering on her a bit from diapering Octy but she obviously wasn’t going to say that. Instead Vinyl lifted her glasses with a hoof, giving Lyra a confused look. “Foal powder?” She asked skeptically, like the question was quite odd. “You all right there Heartstrings?” “Huh? But I can smell...” Lyra looked confused, biting her lip uncertainly. That was something Vinyl noticed. Lyra was a lot of things but she wasn’t uncertain. Like Octavia, Lyra was very good at being firm and certain although without the prissiness of a Canterlot mare. Vinyl chuckled without warning. “So, I get it. Heh, follow it up with a line about how the place stinks of Octy! Like Octy is stupid like a foal. Nice.” Lyra was taken by surprise by the assumption on Vinyl’s part and opened her mouth to correct her. Her mouth snapped shut before she could say anything and she nodded, a light blush on her face. “Y-yeah, that was it. Not my best.” She said, trying to sound like she was admitting something unhappily. The DJ shrugged it off. “It was fine, although you should have sprung the punchline before I ruined it. Since you brought her string I won’t even tell Octy about it.” That reminded Lyra and she glanced past Vinyl at the empty hall again. “Is Octavia in? She should at least thank me for bringing it.” She said, focusing on scoring points against her rival and/or enemy. Octavia was so ‘proper’ she would have to thank her and would be reluctant the whole time, making it fun for Lyra. It took Vinyl a second to come up with a lie. “Technically, she’s in. In the toilet that is.” “Oh, I can wait.” It would be worth it. “...normally she would have had some comeback when I called out earlier.” Vinyl tried not to frown. She really needed to get rid of Lyra so she could go back to playing with Octy. “Oh, she’s definitely in. She’s never been as in the toilet as she is right now.” That made Vinyl snicker to herself. Lyra looked confused by the strange statement. It was quite strange. “What do you mean?” In the living room Octavia was still sitting on the blanket and could hear them clearly. She had even stopped sucking on her pacifier and was breathing as quietly as she could. She almost began to sweat. Vinyl wasn’t going to tell her, was she? Vinyl leaned in. “Let’s just say, if this place smelled of Octy you’d be able to tell. She’s not just in the toilet, she’s filling it. Octy is doing like the most mondo, ginormous, super sh-” “That’s enough!” Lyra interrupted frantically. Close but hidden, Octavia was thinking the same thing with an outraged blush on her cheeks. Lyra waved her forehooves, looking a darker shade of green in the face than usual. “I’ll...I’ll get that thanks some other time.” She said. Vinyl shrugged. “Your loss.” She said it with a wicked grin of amusement. Watching the other unicorn run off Vinyl shut the door with a loud ‘click’. She had barely turned around before she found a diapered mare in front of her, sternly lecturing her in a series of ‘mhm’, ‘mph’, ‘gffmp’ and ‘pffb’s. Letting Octavia get it out of her system Vinyl waited nearly a minute before getting bored. “Bored now. Come on cutie, turn around so mama Scratch can check that diaper of yours.” She cheerfully spun Octavia around, surprising the earth pony long enough for Vinyl to unpop one of the poppers and test the diaper before doing it back up. “Gmph!” Hearing Vinyl call herself ‘mama’ made Octavia blush. “Aww, Octy is still dry. I’m so proud of you, keeping your diaper clean for so long.” Vinyl cooed in the most patronizing voice she could manage, reaching over to ruffle Octavia’s mane. Her hoof was batted away and a pout formed on Octavia’s face. The diapered classical musician stomped one of her front hooves like a foal throwing a tantrum. She didn’t notice that, too busy being indignant. Enduring another withering lecture of muffled sounds Vinyl managed to hold on for just over a minute before giving in. “Bored. Let’s play! Come on lil’ Octy, time ta play with mommy!” She giggled like a foal herself as she dragged Octavia back to the blanket and toys. Octavia dug her hooves in. “Mmm!” She whined, tapping her pacifier. Vinyl pretended not to get it. “What was that? Sorry Octy, your mommy don’t speak foal.” She said. ‘She doesn’t speak Equestrian properly either. That don’t should have been doesn’t.’ Octavia thought with a roll of her eyes. “Mmhph!” She whined again, tapping the pacifier. “Nmn mm mmm mmhmmy.” “Fine fine.” Vinyl pulled the pacifier out with her magic, grinning as Octavia moved her tongue and mouth for a few seconds to get them used to freedom again. “That better?” “Don’t talk to me like I’m a foal.” Octavia said, glaring at her supposed friend. “What were you doing? Lyra is going to be unbearable next time I see her.” Vinyl held up a hoof, trying to calm her down. “Whoa, what did you want me to do? Tell her you were sitting in the living room in your diaper?” She asked. Octavia hesitated. “Well, no...” She said slowly. “So I made something up and then I got rid of her. Interruptions are annoying.” Vinyl went on. She sighed. “I was really enjoying that snuggle too.” That made Octavia blush. “Oh, uh, I guess I did too.” She admitted quietly. “It was...nice.” Vinyl threw a hoof over her shoulder. “See? Told you this would be good. Now let’s play a game. Any games you want to play Octy?” The musician rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to make yourself do this for me, Vinyl. What we’ve done so far has been more than enough.” Gleefully ignoring Octavia, Vinyl decided on a game. “I know what we can play. Its perfect for a cute little foal like you Octy. Let’s play peekaboo!” Octavia blushed, shaking her head. “Now Viny, you really must stop-” “Where’s mommy gone?” Vinyl cut her off, using a dry washcloth she pulled from kitchen with her magic to block Octavia’s sight. “Gah!” The cloth came off. “Here she is!” Vinyl said, laughing at Octy’s pout. “Aww, what’s wrong? Disappointed you couldn’t find mommy?” “No, Vin-” A pacifier cut Octavia off. It took her a bit to realise it wasn’t the same huge one as before. This one didn’t expand in her mouth so she couldn’t talk. She wasn’t even sure how Vinyl got the other to do that. “Shewioushwee.” She lisped through. it. “Shush now Octy, mommy is talking.” Vinyl ordered casually. She was only half surprised when Octavia actually fell silent. “Good girl. Octy gets a treat for being a good girl. After you’ve filled your diaper all nice and full I’ll read you a bedtime story.” “Oh ooy.” Octavia tried to sarcastically utter ‘oh joy’ but the pacifier took some of the impact out. She suckled on it sourly. Just because it ruined her attempts at sarcasm was no reason to waste a perfectly good pacifier. Vinyl laughed, hearing the sarcasm anyway. She knew Octavia very well. But right now she was more interested in cute little Octy. Her friend wanted the chance to be foalish and just relax but her own innate prudishness and embarrassment was holding her back even though it had been made perfectly clear Vinyl was fine with it. “All right, let’s play something else instead. Hide and seek, like peekaboo but for big girls.” Vinyl giggled to herself. “So let’s just pretend little filly Octy can play too. You can even hide first.” Octavia didn’t budge, pouting behind her pacifier. She didn’t want to play hide and se- “If you don’t hide, I’ll catch you right away. And if I do that I’ll have to tickle you again.” Vinyl added, smirking as Octavia bolted from the room. “You’re meant to wait until I start counting, you silly filly!” She called out, laughing. There weren’t many places to hide in their small apartment but Octavia did her best. Her room was the room she knew best and the logical place to hide. But Vinyl knew that. Since it was logical Octavia almost went in anyway. Logic wasn’t always Vinyl’s strong suit. But instead she crept into Vinyl’s room. She justified it, since she hadn’t paid Vinyl back for sneaking into her room. The room was dark, its curtains almost always shut, and just as much a mess as ever. Closing the door quietly after her Octavia let her eyes adjust to the darkness. A few random things with neon glows to them gave her a little bit of light, and so did a lava lamp. Shifting through the mess she began to look for somewhere to hide. The closet was right out, and there was nothing embarrassing in there. Nothing embarrassing to Vinyl, at least, as Octavia went bright red when something long, plastic and hard nearly fell on her when she tried to move a few things aside to see if there was room. The sound of hoof steps outside suddenly cut off her time to hide and Octavia looked around. She didn’t even notice how much she had gotten into the game now. As quietly as she could Octavia began to wriggle under the bed. The covers were already half off, on the same side she was on, so she pushed them up. It took too long for her comfort to get under and she felt her diaper catch on the edge of the bed frame. It was way too big to fit under and just that made her blush. With a bit of work she managed to get the covers back cover her rear at least., feeling the edge over her hooves. The way they had been spilling off the bed it was impossible to notice the difference. When Vinyl trotted into her room she was pretty much blind. Octavia hadn’t been in her own room so Vinyl decided she must be in hers. It took her about a minute to remember her glasses and take them off, the light dulling from the purple tint making it impossible to see. With them off it was much easier. It still left her room very dark. Looking around though it wasn’t hard to find Octy. Her frilly-butted onesie and her thickly padded rear poked out from under the bed. A stray piece of clothing from the mess covered her hooves and noticing the way her bed cover had been left Vinyl guessed Octy thought they were covering all of her thanks to the cloth over her hooves. Holding in giggles Vinyl considered the sight. It was absolutely adorable, especially because it almost looked like a foal who thought that she was hidden because she couldn’t see others. Just as she was about to say something an idea presented itself. Again she had to fight back laughter. Vinyl turned and left, pretending she hadn’t seen Octavia. She hurried to her friend’s room and the waiting chest of foalish clothing. She opened it and began to levitate things out. Let Octy ‘hide’ a little longer. Vinyl could just fix her wardrobe. She didn’t remove anything but the onesies were placed in the large walk-in closet at the very front of the racks. Unfortunately there weren’t any foal dresses to go up and look hilarious next to the fancy ones Octavia had for formal events. Hopefully she could convince Octy to get some more appropriately foalish dresses to go in. The small chest of draws in the room found its content moved to fit Octavia’s diapers. The chest of drawers wasn’t used much so it was easy and Vinyl was pleased with how the diapers, cloth and disposable, all fit in the drawers, nearly perfectly filling them up. The rest of the spare spaced was used by the palstic pants. A single drawer was left at the top and in there Vinyl stacked Octy’s bibs and a bunch of other random things. There were little fabric hoof-mittens among other things and even bonnts and bows. There was a bonnet that matched Octy’s current onesie she had somehow missed before too. “Vinyl!” She whined through her pacifier. “Wha’ awe wo doin’?” She demanded. “Oh, Octy! Perfect timing. I saw your cute little diapered butt sticking out from under my bed and thought I’d leave you there for a bit. Your wardrobe needed to be organised and you left these drawers empty. So I filled them!” She grinned. “I filled them with your diapers.” Ignoring the part about her ‘cute little diapered butt’ Octavia looked in her drawers. With a sigh she pushed it back in. “Wha’ now?” She asked, deciding the game was over. Her clock said it was 8:39pm. Only just over an hour to go. Vinyl seemed to have an answer, since she pulled Octavia out. “I think you can play a bit. I need to dig something out of my stuff. Blocks. You can play with blocks.” Leaving her in the living room with her blocks, Vinyl retreated to her room. It was odd and random, but so was Vinyl. Still, left to her own devices Octavia stared at the blocks. They had big primary colour letters on them or things like a star or heart. Glancing at Vinyl’s door she reached for them and slowly began to amuse herself, stacking them. At one point she spelled out ‘diaper’ in a tower, for her own amusement. The sophisticated mare giggled at her blocks and promptly knocked the tower down. Watching from the crack she had left between door and door frame Vinyl pressed a hoof against her muzzle. Octy looked so cute when she thought she was alone. Settling down, Vinyl watched her friend playing gleefully like a foal. Half an hour later Vinyl yawned, growing tired. Octy had moved on from her blocks to the soft toys that had been brought out for her. She was making one of them pretend to play an instrument. After a minute she put it down and made another one do something that looked to Vinyl very much like how she looked when DJing. She emerged at last, smiling as Octy dropped the doll and Octavia blushed. “Having fun?” The unicorn trotted past her friend, heading to the kitchen. “Y-yes.” Octavia agreed reluctantly, dropping her pacifier. A minute later Vinyl was back, a drink of something sweet and fizzy in her magical grip. “So.” Vinyl took a swig of her drink. “You’ve never said, but why do you and Lyra hate each other so much? You’ve never told me before.” Octavia stared at the ground when she heard the question. She hadn’t told Vinyl, or anypony else for that matter. The main reason was wrapped firmly around her waiting to be soaked. But Vinyl knew so why not? “I suppose I might as well tell you.” Octavia agreed reluctantly. She was used to keeping it a secret. “I never told anypony before now because it involved this.” She indicated her diaper and onesie. Vinyl looked surprised at the news. “Really? What happened?” She was even more eager to know now. “Not much. Okay, that isn’t quite true. You know that I shared a room with Lyra at college, right?” Getting a nod in answer Octavia sighed. “Well, I had just bought my first diaper. Finally got brave enough for it.” “When you had a roommate who you shared an actual room with? Brave.” Vinyl wolf-whistled. Octavia flushed and shook her head. “No Vinyl, not brave. Stupid. If I hadn’t Lyra would never have...” She sighed. Octavia nodded. “I travelled to the other side of the city to get them when she was away for a few days and the day after she got back she found it anyway. I got back from a class earlty to find her with one of them. She was staring at it when I came in. Since I had hidden the packet in my private area-” “Private area?” Despite the importance of the story Vinyl couldn’t help interrupt with a snicker. Catching the euphemism Octavia went red. “Shut up. We each had our own things in areas the other wasn’t allowed to go into, under any circumstances. My diapers were in the back of there, hidden behind everything. When I realised she had found out, and that she had gone through my things like that I just...I saw red. We screamed at each other, I’m not sure what I screamed or she did, and I stormed off. I think she did too.” Octavia shrugged. “All I know is that by the time she came back from staying at a friend’s home I had moved all my stuff out and found another room. We never talked. When we ran into each other here...” “Awkward.” Vinyl suggested. “Very. Since then we just sort of start to snipe at each other all the time and things are how they are now. I don’t know what she thought it was or whatever, but we’ve just been automatically hostile to each other. She’s never mentioned it and I never brought it up.” Vinyl suddenly wrapped her in a hug. “Well, just because Lyra was a bitch doesn’t mean nothing.” “Doesn’t mean anything.” Octavia corrected automatically. “Exactly! Now, turn that frown upside down. I’ll find you something to play with.” She turned and began to rummage. She sat back down on the blanket, hearing her plastic pants crinkle and her weight falling on her thick padding. Looking down at her onesie she ran a hoof across the lace-trimmed bib, playing with it idly. Despite all her work at being grumpy the thrill of being in front of another pony in her foal clothes and diaper was making her heart beat with excitement. It was just so much better with somepony else involved. “V-Vinyl...” She squeaked, looking nervous. Her friend was looking through the toys for something she could get Octavia to play with but looked up. “Yeah?” Still playing with her onesie Octavia didn’t look up. “Uh, you called yourself my....my mommy...” Realising what was wrong Vinyl went a little red too. “Well, I kinda thought it worked. If you’d rather I keep things a bit less-” “No!” Octavia said it before she realised what she was doing and blushed at the surprised look on Vinyl’s face. “No.” She repeated, going back to looking nervous. “I was wondering...when you said it, did you mean you want to...” Watching Octavia trail off nervously, Vinyl smiled suddenly. now she got it. “Octy, are you asking if I’ll be your mommy?” She asked with odd gentleness. Octavia looked at the floor shyly. “M-maybe. I know its strange. It might be a little much, I can understand that. I just had little fantasies of having, well, having somepony to do that for me while I was dressed up like this.” “I can’t.” Vinyl’s words were almost like being punched and Octavia slumped, sniffing slightly “Oh...oka-” “Its two minutes until ten and your diaper is still dry.” Vinyl interrupted her, putting her hoof under Octavia’s chin and making her look up. “I can’t be Octavia’s mommy, because she can hold it in like a big girl. Little Octy, who soaks her big snuggly diapees for mommy on the other hoof...” Octavia caught on and stared at Vinyl. She gulped. “R-really? Do you really mean that?” Vinyl nodded. “I do. But once little Octy has wet her diaper, she has to follow the rules. Mommy is in charge and foals do what their mommy says. Its your choice.” The clock was counting down the last minute until ten. Octavia looked at it as the seconds fell away. She could just hold it in for another minute and she would be home and dry, literally. Vinyl would stop bothering her about wearing her diapers more and would be her slave for a week. Everything could continue on as it had before. Octavia would rehearse during the day or practice at home on her own. She would spend most nights in relaxing with a book, occasionally being dragged out by Vinyl to some dive. She would continue her (mostly) peaceful, normal life. Or she could just let it go and soak the thick cloth diaper wrapping her rear in warmth and secruity. She could fill it up like a foal without a smidgen of control and her home life would be spent in a bulging diaper. Octavia would come home and the first thing to happen would be her rear being powdered and diapered. She would lounge around in just her diaper or sometimes a onesie or romper. nursing a pacifier. Vinyl would coo at her and change her when she went wetsy like a helpless foal. Instead of a book she would be left with rattles, blocks and dolls to amuse herself. Life would change drastically for her and her roommate. Her best friend would still be her best friend but she would also be her mommy. She would have a mommy who wanted to spoil her and play with her. Twenty seconds to go and Vinyl was getting nervous now. Octavia was wearing her thinking expression, furrowed concentrated. The DJ wasn’t exactly looking forward to a week as Octavia’s slave. Even worse, Octavia might withdraw all her fun Adult Foal back to her room and uncrack her shell. That would be.... Vinyl’s thoughts trailed off. She could hear something, a faint hiss. Looking at Octavia’s expression Vinyl’s eyes wandered down and while the onesie hid the diaper the way her friend was sitting on it had changed as she unleashed a massively full bladder. Octavia wasn’t wearing her thinking expression after all. Octy was wearing her wetting face. The large supply of urine released, Octavia looked at Vinyl again. Timidly, her face now faintly embarrassed but her eyes hopefully, Octy began “M-mommy....” Vinyl smiled reassuringly at her. “Go on, mommy is listening.” She said back with barely contained glee. The words were so strange to hear actually coming out of her mouth. Octavia had imagined saying them before, her voice meek and childish, but had never done it even in the privacy of her own room. Now she was and with the hand of the clock ticking on past ten pm she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. “...I made a wetsy.” Taking Octavia by the hoof Vinyl stood her up. “That’s what I thought.” With that she led her overgrown foal off to change her soaking diaper, the prim and proper classical mare waddled after her. }-{ Several blocks away Lyra sat on her bed, staring down at something. Her small apartment wasn’t as far away as she had claimed and she had been home for a while. In the time since her visit to return Octavia’s bow she had spent most of it just sitting there...staring. Bon Bon lived in Ponyville and only had time to visit Canterlot on weekends, or Lyra visited her, so unlike those two she had an apartment to herself. Somewhat small but it was enough for her. Lyra licked her lips which had gotten dry from her nervousness. The smell. She was certain she had smelled foal powder. It was unmistakable. But maybe she had just imagined it. Just memories of back then, of how Octavia had hurt her despite supposedly being her ‘friend’ when she found out Lyra's secret. That was all. Memories playing up and tricking her senses. She continued to stare. She couldn’t look away. The temptation nagged at her like it always did. When she happened to get a smell of foal powder, most of the time she just ignored it. But smelling it so clearly in such an unexpected place made it hard to ignore. Nearly impossible. Nearly trembling, Lyra tried to tear her eyes off it. The forbidden fruit. She had to fight it. However much she enjoyed it, she had to. For Bonnie’s sake. Sweet Celestia, what if Bonnie found out? She couldn’t take that risk. Not ever. The mare she loved would think she was a freak. She just knew she would. Lyra already thought she was a freak herself. Thinking of her wonderful marefriend Lyra closed the small chest, locking it tight and hiding the key. The chest followed and she did her best to put all thoughts of it from her mind. She didn’t do a very good job at any of those things except thinking about Bon Bon. Category:Article Subpages Category:NSFW